Welcome to Alfea!
by chocolateismylife
Summary: So, this is a fanfic about Riven and Musa... Musa comes to Alfea to get away from the palace lifea nd meets the interesting Riven.. is it hate... friendship... or maybe even love? REad it to find out!


**So… this is just the first chapter of a fanfic that I might or might not continue. I am such a bad **cringe** writer, and this is just an attempt, so don't kiiiillll meee! Hahahaha… Read, enjoy (maybe) my Riven/Musa fic! Don't you love them because I DO! It is my fic, so it might not follow the exact story and facts of Winx Club but deal because I love it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club… nope ******

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa took one last sip out of the champagne glass sitting on the elaborate table setting in front of her, draining the last few drops. She was completely, insanely, and out-of-her-mind bored.

Sitting at the round table raised high above the others below, Musa looked around. The servants in tight, red jackets, stiff as boards, the polite, older generation, greeting each other with formal words, scheming and looking for new gossip underneath, and the young princes, princesses, and generally wealthy children floating in delicate patterns around the dance floor. Musa then looked at herself. A petite girl at 5 feet 5 inches, the princess of Harmonic Nebula still had curves that were flaunted by the ornate gown adorning her shape. It was a sky blue corset at the top, with fabric billowing out at her waist. The royal blue stitching frolicked in a lazy pattern, which confused the eye. It contrasted with her pale, ivory skin, but made peace with her dark, almost blue, curled locks, which were topped by a glittering, diamond tiara. Musa was certainly pretty and looked the part of a princess. However, as Musa fingered her empty glass, she felt out of place.

After dancing with Prince Henry of Le Pamplemousse (**1**), she had returned to her chair to sulk. Her father, the king of Harmonic Nebula, had forced her to come to this dull, monotonous celebration, but had of course disguised it as a gift. Musa saw right through his plans though. After her mother's death, her father had desperately tried to cling on to her at all costs. Her attempts over the last few years to leave the kingdom had been complete failures, but finally, she convinced her father to let her go to school at Alfea, a boarding school for fairies in Magix. This ball was supposed to convince her to stay.

She sighed as she moved from her cushioned chair to the balcony, swathed in calm summer air. _Doesn't he understand_, thought Musa. _This is exactly why I want to get away. I know I am a princess, but this isn't the life… I … want. I love him, I love my dad and I love this planet I really do… _She looked around at her Harmonic Nebula. It was a gorgeous, plush environment, with trees and music. _I just… I don't want to marry a prince, pop out babies, and die alone, without any real friends or adventures. I need Alfea_.

"Musa, Musa darling. Come inside. I want you to meet Prince Derrick (**2**). He came all the way from the Jade system, and he hears you dance excellently!"

Musa responded by walking back into the ballroom. She would give him this one favor. _I'm leaving tomorrow father for Alfea… there is nothing that will stop me_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEEEEEP… BEEEEEEEEP… BEEEEEEEEEP… BEEEEEEEEEEP….

"Turn it ooooofff… Turn it off now… I refuse to get up." Musa yelled when her alarm clock went of the next morning. _I live in Harmonic Nebula… we live for music and yet my alarm clock… it sounds like a cross between a drill sergeant, a whistle, and a truck backing up!_ Suddenly, Musa felt someone pull back her blankets, which she quickly held onto as if it was a rope during tug-a-war.

"Princess Musa. It is time to get up. Are you really going to let a silly alarm clock put you in a bad mood? You must get up or you will be late for your flight to Alfea," said Musa's strict, but caring maid, Lucinda.

Musa sat up straight and looked at Lucinda as she realized it was finally the day for her to be free: free from her duties as a princess, free from her father's constant nagging, free from … from Harmonic Nebula! She buzzed past Lucinda, who chuckled as she began to make the king-sized bed, past the packed luggage on the floor, which was already being carried to the limo, and into the bathroom to get ready. After a quick shower and drying of her hair, Musa pulled her short hair into two pigtails and pulled on the clothes left on the floor by Lucinda the night before. Luckily, they were her style: a red, crop-top t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans with funky sneakers. There was no tiara, no gowns, nothing to give off the vibe that she was a princess. After pulling out her iPod from her backpack and putting the headphones around her head, she was ready to go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riven was sick and tired of his Red Fountain friends at the moment. Skye, Brandon, and Timmy, well more Skye and Brandon, had been talking all day about the arriving of the Alfea girls. They were sophomores, but they acted like they weren't in hero training.

"After a year at Red Fountain," Riven muttered. "They are so immature."

Riven climbed on his leva bike and zoomed off into the forest to find some peace and quiet. After reaching a lakeside clearing that he had found last year, Riven parked at wandered over to the rocks to sit and listen to his music in quiet. Suddenly his foot hit something… or someone.

"Ouch! How about you look where you are going there?"

Riven looked down to see a distraught teenage girl, looking up at him. She stood up to lecture him, and Riven was stunned. She was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. And believe it, Riven had seen plenty beautiful girls in his lifetime. He was always surrounded by girls, even with his prickly disposition. Instead of answering his new acquaintance, Riven just smirked.

"What is your problem?"

Musa was irked now. The guy had disturbed her silence. She had been looking all day for a place to sit and write songs because well, when her creative juices were flowing, she just had to plot them out on paper, even if it didn't make sense. Musa hadn't felt like unpacking, so her room was cold and bare because she was the first person in her suite to arrive and Alfea was bubbling with other new students, so she had wandered into the woods, just to be bumped in the middle of her writing. And then this guy… This delicious-looking, 6 feet tall, muscular, very attractive guy… had the nerve to not even apologize! As she waited for the answer to the second question, she looked the guy over a second time. _He is really gorgeous, and he has a unique style. I mean, look at his spiky, purple hair and his cut off t-shirt. Not to mention, the defined arms and whatever is underneath… MUSA! _She scolded herself. _This guy just crashed into you. This is no time to get mushy. Now act sassy and tell him off._

"You know what? I don't even want to hear the answer to that question because it would take so much time. You obviously have many problems, one of which is that your mother never taught you manners. How about you keep your mouth shut and your eyes where you are walking!!"

As Musa walked off, while putting her ear buds in and tucking her journal under her arm, Riven let out a slow breath and began to smile, something that didn't happen very often. _If all the new fairies at Alfea are like this perky little pixie, maybe this year won't be that bad…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa had calmed down on her walk back to the Alfea campus and her thoughts had somewhat echoed those of Riven._ If all the boys at Red Fountain or in Magix are as hunky as that spiky-haired hero, maybe this year will be better than I hoped for_. Musa's thoughts were cut-off as she entered her suite and saw four new girls, most likely her roommates, sitting around the lounge area.

"Oh my gosh!" shouted the roomy in the middle of the crowd, as she made her way over to Musa. She was wearing a short mini skirt with a halter-top and fashionable pumps, which Musa expected were all designer labels. Her long, styled blonde hair flowed down her back as she gave Musa a big, overdone hug. "I am Stella, princess of Solaria, and you must be Musa, princess of Harmonic Nebula. It's so good to meet you."

Stella then brought Musa over to the rest of the girls.

"This is Tecna."

Stella pointed to the girl on the far left who had some sort of technological device in her hand. She had a short pink hair cut and smiled when Stella motioned to her. Musa supposed that she would be the quiet one of their group.

"The one on the right is Flora."

Flora waved and gave a bright smile. Her clothes were simple and sort of bohemian. Her long, wavy brown locks shook as Flora giggled. _The peacekeeper_, though Musa.

"And this is Bloom. She's never been to Magix, and she's from Earth so go easy on her!"

Bloom had long red hair and was wearing a simple outfit of tight jeans and a tight t-shirt. _She is definitely the nice girl_, though Musa.

During all of Musa's inside thoughts, Stella kept a running commentary about the classes, her friends, Magix, shopping, but Musa didn't pay attention at all. She was so caught up and completely blissful that she was able to come to such a cool place like Alfea. She woke up from her daydreams when Stella said,

"Welcome to Alfea!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, there is my first chapter. I don't think its too bad so yah… review… please…**

**Chocolateismylife**

**1) That means pineapple in French… I think!**

**2) That's from Swan Princess… Disney movie…. Great!**


End file.
